spitvipercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trish Prissypops
Trish was the first dominate female of the Hunters Pack and often portrayed as a violent leader who frequently attacked her sister and subordinates. She guarded her position and reserved the right to have kits jelously. Prissypops Trish (97PPF020) was born on February 8, 1997 with her littermates Flora (97PPF021), Ambala (97PPF022) and 97PPM019. Her parents were the Prissypop's alpha female, Lola Lee, and her father was an unknown roving male. At a little over a year old, Lola Lee evicted Trish, Flora and Ambala and the three sisters were not allowed to return. Tragically, Ambala did not survive her eviction and died in July 1998. Trish and Flora stayed together and eventually teamed up with an ex-Whisperkats female named Judace. It was not long after that when the three females ran into two Carnivail males and formed a new group. Hunters The new pack was called the Hunters where the youngest but strongest male, Lowes, took male dominance almost immediately. Female dominance was fought for for nearly a month before Trish finally triumphed over Flora and established dominance in the group. By October, all the females were pregnant but Judace aborted her litter. Flora then gave birth to the first litter born in the Hunters but Trish killed her new nieces and nephews to protect her own unborn kits. Her first litter was born on November 13, 1998 and there were three females, Anness, Mandy and Keeper, all of which would grow into notorious Hunters females with Keeper later becoming the long term dominate female. The next Hunters litter came in February 1999, when Judace gave birth to two kits but they were killed two days later by the Prissypops. For one whole year the Hunters had no sucess in raising litters. Each time the Hunters females would fall pregnant, they would either abort or their litters would die. It looked bleak for the small group of six. They could barely maintain their territory, despite many violent fights. In one particular fight with a wild group, Trish's left K-9 fang broke out and was left in the skull of a rival. It was shortly after that that Trish's daughter Mandy was in danger of a mountain fanged panthera. Trish went back to defend her daughter and lost her tailtip in the process. Finally, in 2000, things began to look up for the Hunters after a rather eventfull but rough year. Trish was pregnant and gave birth to her second litter on April 12, 2000 after violently attacking her subordinates and killing her new grandchildren (the newborn kits of Keeper) and nearly killing her daughter Keeper. Her next litter came on August 8, 2000. Slowly, the Hunters began to raise new soldiers. All of Trish's kits born from 1998-2003 survived to become adults, meaning not one of her young died as a kit or juvenille. Trish lead the Hunters for five years but only mothered 30 kits in her reighn. She was also a very violent dominate female, frequently injuring her subordinates gravely and seen killing all unwanted kits. In March 2003, Trish was seen ill and soon began showing the symptoms for the black jaw disease, a painful and fatal disease that is caused by infected venom stores in a spit viper cat's jaws. She went down hill fast, like most do, and died on April 17, 2003 after being euthenized. Ironically, her daughter Keeper, whom she rejected and tried to kill on multiple occasions suceeded her as the dominate female of the Hunters but only after many violent fights. The Cat Claws Trish appeared on the 2000 documentary "The Cat Claws", which primarilly focused on the Cobras group and thier dominate couple. Trish and Lowes as well as thier small clan were seen a few times on the film playing as the rival group, whom were beaten each time. Trish and Lowes never went by their real names, and their group's name was also never mentioned. The only Hunters to be named on the show was Blacky (Keeper) the subordinate Flamea (the star) fights with and chases away as Blacky is the sentry, therefore, she had to be gotten rid of in order for the Cobras to win the war and take the Hunters' land, which they did. Category:Hunters Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Dominate Females Category:Prissypops Individuals